hiddensidefandomcom-20200215-history
Hidden Side Wiki:Newsletter/2019
December 24 Hello everyone! Just a couple of announcements before an exciting finish to 2019. * Another thing you will find on the Ghost articles will be the "App Stats". These kind of act as a helpful guide if you're playing the App and need a reference. * So far in our meeting, we are discussing adding a CSS to the infoboxes in order to make it look neater. We just need the majority of the Staff to approve this idea. December 15 * The second wave of sets was scheduled to be released on December 27; however, they will be released on January 1, 2020. This means that they will qualify for 2020 and not 2019. * Also, some of the set names have changed which include: ** 70427 Welcome to the Hidden Side (originally called Portal) ** 70429 El Fuego's Stunt Plane (originally called El Fuego's Stunt Airplane) ** 70432 Haunted Fairground (originally called Ghost Fair) * Do you like a specific character in ''LEGO Hidden Side'''' but you think expressing it in words is too boring? Well now you can use UserTemplates courtesy of Holomaster15. December 7 Welcome back everyone! We had an action-packed week with a lot of events taking place. * We are excited to announce that we are now friends with the Ninjago Wiki, Mixels Wiki, LEGO Friends Wiki, and Late 2000s/Early 2010s Wiki. As we progress through next year, we hope to continue building relations with the wikis we have and future wikis. * Another update with the Ghosts. If you look at any Ghost article, you will see that there is a ranking system for each Ghost based on their status. More information can be found here. * Samurai viper is now an Admin! Despite all the great progress, we are sad to lose another member of the team. On December 5, Gamerboi17 has announced his retirement from the Hidden Side Wiki. We hope for the best for Garmerboi17 wherever he goes and hope to see him again. November 30 Hello everyone! Just some announcements to make as we close out November and enter the final month of 2019! * If you use the Hidden Side App, you would know that there was an update that changed the yellow Ghosts. Instead of the "Crazy Ghosts", they are now called the "Wild Ghosts". With that being said, we will switch to that same terminology to avoid confusion. * We are still in process of being an official friend of the Ninjago Wiki and Nexo Knights Wiki. The admins on the other wikis are still debating and we hope to complete this by the end of the year. * Our third Editor of the Month voting is about to close. Currently, Samurai viper has the lead and would win if it ended today. Despite a limited amount of time, you can still vote and make your voice be heard. November 23 Great progress has been made since our latest addition! * We would like to welcome Samurai viper to the staff. Thank you for the recent contributions you have made. * Hidden Side Wiki has also been "friended" by LEGO Legends of Chima Wiki. We are excited for the new milestone and hope we can continue to gain recognization as we progress. November 10 A couple of quick reminders as we pass our two month anniversary! * MixelSañs has become our fourth Bureaucrat. He the the co-founder of a similar Wiki to ours before we merged. Make sure to stop by and say hello. * Please keep editing the episode pages (transcripts, characters, places, etc.) Episodes will be releasing every Wednesday so we must stay on top. Keep enjoying Hidden Side and have fun! November 2 Happy (late) Halloween! Some important announcements over the past two weeks: * Congrats to DarkHenrik and Printer89 for reaching Bureaucrat status. * Also congrats to Printer89 for wining our second Editor of the Month. Make sure to vote if you want a say in it. With that being said, it has just been revealed that Mysteryman3177, the co-fonder of this Wiki, has retired. More changes will happen due to this, so stay tuned... October 20 A couple of announcements since our last update: * Please continue to update the Ghost articles with images and content. Most of them are still empty, so it's a good time to edit and build them up. * With the help of MixelSañs, we now have a Discord server. Please feel free to join and meet up with new people. * Please make sure to write with proper grammar! This includes capitalizing proper nouns (Ghosts, Gloom, names of people, etc.) and using correct punctuation. October 6 It's officially one month since the formation of this Wiki, and we would like to thank everyone for contributing. * Congratulation to Mysteryman3177 for winning our first Editor of the Month award. * We would like to welcome Gamerrr17 to the staff. We need more editor in order to expand our community. The hope is to have more people by the the time the second wave starts. September 30 Thank you once again to all of our fabulous users for editing this Wiki. Just a couple of reminders: * '''Editor of the Month' voting ends soon. Make sure to vote before October 1 if you want your vote to count. * On our sister site, we have a competition that started today. The task is to recreate a set using other themes. More info can be found here. September 22 Once again, we would like to thank everyone for contributing to this Wiki. The Home page looks wonderful with the help of Holomaster15. Make sure to get your friends to help and grow the Hidden Side Wiki. Finally, we would like to welcome Holomaster15 to the staff. September 16 It has been agreed that we are merging another Hidden Side Wiki with ours. All users from the other Wiki will be redirected here. With that, we would like to welcome MixelSañs to the staff. September 14 It has been just been two weeks since this Wiki has been formed, and yet we have so many edits! Thank you for everyone who has contributed to the Wiki. We would like to welcome the following to staff: SkyNinja117, Printer89, and DarkHenrik. Category:Site Administration